Querido Futuro Esposo
by Camii B
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot que relata la complicada situación que enfrenta Ino al darse cuenta que todos sus amigos están a punto de casarse. Inspirado en la canción "Dear Future Husband" de Meghan Trainor.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto, junto a todos los personajes del manga, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. La historia es de mi autoría.

**Querido Futuro Esposo****.**

**Capítulo Único.**

Para la mayoría de las mujeres es importante conseguir al hombre ideal con el que quieres pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Lamentablemente para Ino Yamanaka, ese hombre no tenía intenciones de aparecerse en frente de ella, o eso creía fielmente.

Ino llevaba una vida agitada. Su belleza innegable la volvió una de las modelos más reconocidas de Japón y ahora con 27 años, parecía estar en su mejor momento. La chica no se apresuraba a nada y vivía el momento, por lo que no estaba desesperada por encontrar un novio... O así era hace un par de meses.

De manera gradual y muy sutil, comenzaron a llegar invitaciones de casamiento de sus amigos más cercanos, entre todas las cartas que recibía del correo. No es que no supiese lo que sucedía en la vida de ellos, vaya que sí estaba al tanto, de hecho era la dama de honor de su amiga Sakura. Sin embargo, cuando vio cinco invitaciones juntas en sus manos, supo que algo no estaba bien con ella. Y sí, se culpaba a sí misma por la situación.

Y es que era tan exigente. Su madre muchas veces le criticó por ser así y le aconsejaba cambiar ciertas actitudes de ella. Y claro que sí, era su madre quien se lo decía, pero no tenía ningún sentido intentar cambiar a esta altura del partido, cuando era una mujer hecha y derecha.

Sí, una mujer caprichosa, testaruda, orgullosa y muy llevada a sus ideas. Pésima en la cocina, trabajadora, responsable y con todas las ganas de dar y recibir amor. Sin olvidar que era exigente, si hasta era conocida por ser una rompecorazones con los chicos. Salió con los hombres más guapos de la industria de la moda, música y cine. No, no se equivoquen, no eran muchos y con la mayoría no pasó más allá de una cita, pero por Dios, todos fueron un desastre.

¿Era tan difícil encontrar a un hombre que fuera condescendiente con ella?

No era que no tuviese personalidad, el hombre tenía que tener sus ideas claras y saber luchar por las cosas que le interesaban. Pero a la vez, le encantaría que fuera cariñoso, atento, que le diera la razón todo el tiempo y que le apoyara en cada momento y decisión importante en su vida. Que ceda ante sus caprichos, no ridiculizarla ni hacer bromas con su persona y, por supuesto, que le amara con todo su corazón.

Era fanática de los lujos y de las compras, algo normal ya que se crió en un ambiente bastante consumista y materialista, por lo que si su príncipe llegaba con joyas y sedas delicadas, no le replicaría nada, de hecho, sería perfecto.

A pesar de todo, era una señorita de bien, por lo que el hombre tenía que saber tratarla como tal y de esa manera, ella igual cedería a ciertas cosas si él quiere algo. No le daba mucha atención al físico, mientras el chico fuera elegante, todo estaría bien para ella.

Solo quería eso. Y el hombre que tuviera esas cualidades, sería el primero en su lista, el único en su corazón y sería merecedor de ese amor especial que está tan guardado en el interior de su alma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Da gracias al cielo todos los días por haber aceptado ir al matrimonio de Sakura y Sasuke hace cuatro años. De otra manera, no hubiese podido conocerla y haber cambiado tanto su vida por ella.

Para todo el mundo fue una sorpresa que se comprometiera, porque nunca cruzó por su cabeza el casarse y formar una familia, pero todo eso sucedió rápida y maravillosamente porque cayó en las redes de Ino Yamanaka.

Sí, ella. La super modelo de pasarela que era muy conocida por su belleza, talento y mala suerte con los chicos, se convirtió en su esposa hace un poco más de dos años y actualmente tienen un lindo bebé de 5 meses llamado Inojin.

Todos, incluso sus suegros, siempre le preguntaban cómo le hacía para soportar a Ino, a lo que él respondía que no había que soportar nada y que solo se dedicaba a entenderla.

Ino no era una persona fácil, lo supo desde el día en que la conoció y por esa misma razón se fijó en ella, porque de cierta manera le encantaban las chicas así. Fue un desafio conocerla, conquistarla fue otro y el vivir con ella cada día era el más grande de todos, pero no se quejaba en lo más mínimo porque era feliz de esa forma.

Caprichosa, testaruda, orgullosa y muy llevada a sus ideas. De hecho, de todas las veces que han discutido, solo ha ganado un par de ellas y con suerte. No es que discutan todo el tiempo, incluso, podía decir que se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo, Ino podía transformar una pequeña y tonta discusión en una noche de castigo para él durmiendo en el sofá. Por eso, él intentaba ceder ante ella y darle la razón después de pensar con la cabeza en frío. Porque sabía que mucha de las veces que tenían diferencias, ella tenía la razón y él era una persona práctica y sin complicaciones, así que no hallaba el sentido de llevarle la contra por tanto tiempo y ¿la recompenza? Ni mencionarla, puesto que él era egoísta con el tema y no daba muchos detalles, pero la disfrutaba de sobremanera.

También exigía atenciones y era muy buena recordando las fechas importantes en su relación. Cuando se conocieron, su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera noche juntos; cuando oficialmente comenzaron a salir, cuando él le pidió casamiento y por supuesto, el día de su matrimonio. Y él, como buen consentidor, prepara citas, regalos y noches especiales y distintas para cada fecha.

¡Y pobre de él que se olvidara de alguna!

Si le preguntan si fue difícil cambiar su vida de pintor asociable y reservado por ella, su respuesta siempre sería negativa. Porque cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, todo se volvió más hermoso, más fácil y más alegre. Lo ha reflejado en sus pinturas, en las sonrisas que siempre le dedica y en cada noche que compartían en su lecho.

Y ella también demostraba de mil maneras mucho más escandalosas que amaba con todo su corazón a Sai. Con él todo estaba bien, era él quien le daba la seguridad y la atención que siempre buscó en un hombre.

Era su querido esposo, con el que era inmensamente feliz y con el que tenía una hermosa familia.

¿Ven que no era demasiado lo que pedía?


End file.
